


...well you just might find...

by exbex



Series: Parzimbits [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Multi, No Safeword, Pet Names, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent is not getting what he planned. But somehow, he’s getting exactly what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...well you just might find...

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu

It’s been a month since Kent has had sex, so when he lets himself into Jack’s condo and hears Bitty singing over the sound of the shower, he immediately formulates a plan that involves surprising Bitty, wrestling him to Jack’s bed, having his way with him, and then sending Jack a text message with something extremely original such as ‘Just fucked your boyfriend and got his sweet peach of an ass all ready for you. You’re welcome.’

The scent of pie will prove to be Kent’s undoing, and not for the first time.

Kent does an impromptu little dance when he enters the kitchen and sees that the pie that’s cooling is definitely lemon meringue. Kent adjusts his plan immediately to include eating pie right off of Bitty’s naked abs. His cock twitches at the thought.

“Kent Parson, stop right there.”

Kent’s mouth begins to water even more as he turns to behold Bitty, naked save for a towel wrapped around his waist. He licks his lips; the indignation on Bitty’s face is going to make it even better when Kent gets the handcuffs, the ones that he knows are in the drawer of the bedside table, onto him. There must be a predatory look on Kent’s face, but, even though Kent has at least fifty pounds on him, Bitty doesn’t look like he’s anticipating Kent’s intent. “I know you weren’t about to touch that pie when it’s not finished cooling.”

“Of course not Bittle. I would never put really hot pie filling on your bare skin. Give me a little credit.”

Bitty raises one eyebrow, wrinkles up his nose, and Kent feels his stomach flip flop at how cute that is. “If you think that you’re going to commit blasphemy with my pie, you have another think coming.”

“Hey, Bitty…” Kent gives Bitty his most seductive smile and advances on him.

He’s so intent on his plan to get Bitty incapacitated that he somehow doesn’t see it coming. The smack of Bitty’s hand on Kent’s denim-clad ass is enough to stop Kent in his tracks. He inhales sharply as he feels his cock getting half-hard, and he can’t keep a tiny whimper from escaping.

Bitty’s smug smile makes Kent completely hard. Kent is not going to get what he’d planned.

**

Kent bites down a little harder on the gag with each dollop of lube that Bitty adds. He spreads his legs a little wider in a silent plea.

“Patience sweetheart,” Bitty murmurs as he’s opening Kent up. Kent has seen those fingers make Jack Ice-Man Zimmermann come apart, has come apart at the end of them more than once himself, and he drools a little more. 

“Now you’re going to get fucked by both of us without much time in between, Handsome, so I’m just trying to make sure you’ll be comfortable.”

The endearments, plus the filth coming out in that sweet southern drawl, cause Kent to groan and pull a little on the handcuffs; it’s going to be a very long time before he gets to come.

“Mmm…Baby, you look so good when you’re naked and helpless.” And without further ado, Bitty straddles him and slides in with one movement. Kent’s eyes roll at the sensation and the thought that he won’t be able to sit down for days.

The look on Jack’s face when the he comes through the bedroom door sends another shudder right through Kent. The sight of Jack adjusting himself through his pants coupled with the way Bitty is thrusting into Kent elicits a long, strangled moan.

“Hi Honey,” Bitty drawls, and Kent is picturing a certain shit-eating grin, “I’m getting him nice and ready for you.”

“Ta…” Jack has to clear his throat. “Take your time. The view is incredible.”

Kent is not getting what he planned. But somehow, he’s getting exactly what he needs.


End file.
